1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the electric lighting field and more particularly pertains to a clamp member adapted to be connected to a sheet ceiling, such as a dry wall or acoustical tile ceiling, for enabling a structural connection to be effected between a lighting fixture and the ceiling.
2. The Prior Art
Numerous mechanisms have been suggested for emplacing lighting fixtures in a ceiling. In a typical installation lighting fixtures are structurally mounted in desired positions to joists or other structural components of a building prior to installation of the ceiling. When the ceiling is installed it is necessary to form cutouts in the ceiling tiles or wall board which will coincide, after installation, with the already positioned fixtures.
In many instances it may be desirable to install lighting fixtures in an already existing ceiling. In such cases it is impossible, without substantial damage to the ceiling, to employ normal hanger mechanisms connecting lighting fixtures with the building structure.
In other circumstances, for instance where false ceilings are installed a substantial distance below the joists or like building structures, as on a depending grid or the like, spacing requirements preclude the use of standard hanger fixtures.